Vizinhos Intimos
by Patty Black Potter
Summary: Um homem solitário. Uma mulher sensual. Uma história de amor e sedução...
1. Chapter 1

"Eu vou matar Hermione... "

Harry Potter observava o caminhão de mudanças já vazio percorrer o caminho que o levaria até a estrada principal. Resmungou, incrédulo, enquanto fitava a cena à sua frente. Os novos inquilinos tinham acabado de chegar. Dizer que estava contrariado seria abrandar a realidade.

O cachorro começou a latir e abanar a cauda.

– Acalme-se, Wilbur! – disse ele, afagando o pêlo castanho do setter irlandês.

Caminhando devagar, Harry encostou-se na varanda e observou o carro estacionado ao lado da casa situada bem atrás da sua. Era um pequeno e antigo chalé, que o impedia de ver completamente o lago.

Por que deixara se convencer por Hermione? Ele havia comprado a propriedade para ter privacidade e ficar em paz. Construíra uma casa moderna e alugava o chalé à beira do lago.

Depois da morte dos antigos inquilinos, os Kelly, no último inverno, Harry pensara em demolir a casa. Sua prima Hermione, a corretora de imóveis, conseguira convencê-lo do contrário.

– É um lindo chalé. Um ótimo ponto de referência. Existem tão poucas construções antigas na cidade. Por favor, Paul, não o destrua – ela pedira.

Hermione soubera como lidar com ele, apelando para a história do lugar. Ninguém tinha certeza, mas se acreditava que o chalé tinha mais de cem anos. Não se faziam mais construções daquele tipo.

Um pouco contra sua vontade, Harry assentira em alugar a casa. Mas para uma pessoa mais velha, de preferência que trabalhasse fora todos os dias. Talvez um ou dois animais de estimação, mas nada de crianças. De jeito nenhum. Então por que estava em pé na varanda olhando para duas garotas indisciplinadas brincarem no gramado em frente ao chalé? Elas não deviam ter mais de cinco anos. E era o mesmo gramado que dava para os fundos de sua varanda.

Não, não podia ser possível. Hermione era atrevida e algumas vezes passava dos limites, mas não ousaria desobedecê-lo. Quando Harry assinara o contrato de locação, a prima lhe dissera que o novo inquilino era uma viúva. Ele achou ótimo, e logo imaginou alguém como a Sra. Kelly, que fazia deliciosas canjas no inverno e tortas de maçã no outono.

Só podia ter havido algum engano.

Talvez fossem as netas da nova inquilina. Os pais delas deviam estar ajudando na mudança. Nesse caso, tudo bem. Harry suportaria crianças visitando sua propriedade, contanto que ficassem a maior parte do tempo dentro do chalé. Sim, só podia ser isso. Estava se precipitando. Como sempre. Segundo Hermione, ele costumava manter sua privacidade guardada a sete chaves, como uma pessoa avarenta que esconde o dinheiro.

Nos últimos três anos, Hermione se manteve perto do primo, e sempre tentava levá-lo para passear. Um piquenique no feriado de quatro de julho, torneios de futebol, procissões da igreja, paradas em homenagem aos soldados mortos na guerra. Não importava a data, ela apenas se preocupava com a presença de Harry.

– Vamos, Harry, você precisa sair mais. Não espere que as pessoas venham até aqui. Tem de se misturar com os outros.

Na verdade, depois do acidente, ele tentara se relacionar com os moradores, mas não fora bem-sucedido. Sentira-se um aleijado.

Não, Harry prezava sua privacidade. Gostava de viver no final de uma estrada interminável no meio do nada. Apreciava cuidar da casa, dos animais, cortar madeira com as costas ao sol. Adorava ficar sozinho. Ninguém o importunava, o aborrecia. Ninguém o olhava...

Podia ser chamado de recluso, de eremita, de esquisito.

Não se importava com o que as pessoas achavam dele, contanto que não tivesse de encontrá-las, de se misturar com elas. Estava contente, às vezes até feliz, e não pretendia mudar nada em sua vida. O tempo de sentir auto-piedade havia terminado de vez.

Hermione e seu noivo, Rony, eram as únicas pessoas com quem mantinha contato. Harry, entretanto, nunca os visitava. Os dois, em contrapartida, sempre encontravam um tempo em suas vidas atribuladas para aparecer. Rony até se tornara um parceiro nos negócios, arranjando-lhe novos contatos. Havia pouco, intermediara um acordo com um novo cliente. Harry gostava bastante do noivo de Hermione e estava contente com o casamento. Talvez ela aprendesse algo; Rony sabia como fazer suas opiniões prevalecerem.

Embora achasse a prima um pouco avoada, Harry a amava demais. Ela, pelo menos, se preocupava com seu bem-estar.

Observou as crianças rolando na grama. "Hermione não teria coragem...".

Harry decidiu entrar em casa, convencido de que, quando estivesse instalada, a nova inquilina viria se apresentar, uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos, presos num coque, simpática e cozinheira de mão cheia.

Mudou de idéia assim que avistou a porta do chalé se abrindo. Viu uma mulher. Uma jovem e bela mulher, usando um vestido florido que lhe acentuava as curvas perfeitas.

Ela sorria enquanto descia as escadas da pequena varanda, de braços abertos. Parecia estar reverenciando a presença do sol. Inclinou-se para a frente, e cachos avermelhados caíram-lhe no rosto. Então, fechando os olhos, envolveu-se num abraço e começou a rodopiar num gesto que só poderia ser chamado de demonstração de alegria.

Harry quase perdeu o fôlego. Respirou fundo e piscou, torcendo para dissipar a visão. Ela continuava lá, no entanto. Não conseguia distinguir as feições da jovem, mas tinha plena consciência do quanto a mulher era bonita. Sentiu um nó na garganta quando a viu colocar as mãos na cintura. Não seria possível. Esses sentimentos, essas urgências já não existiam mais. Fazia muito tempo que não era acometido por tais sensações. Mas tratou de afastá-los logo. Ninguém seria capaz de fazê-lo sentir-se rejeitado, machucado, de novo.

– Alice! Amanda! Venham jantar, queridas!


	2. Chapter 2

Depois de pronunciar a última palavra, ela virou-se e subiu as escadas. "Que sensualidade!", pensou Harry, vendo-a movimentar os quadris com tamanha graça.

De repente, ela parou no meio do caminho e virou-se.

Colocando as mãos na horizontal sobre os olhos, pôs-se a analisar as redondezas. Harry viu as duas garotas desaparecerem entre os arbustos no gramado, mas nem se atreveu a oferecer ajuda. Em vez disso, manteve-se imóvel, querendo desaparecer dali. Não desejava chamar a atenção da mulher. Desejou ser um camaleão para poder mudar de cor e fundir-se com o carvalho da varanda que rodeava os fundos de sua casa.

Por fim, ela o avistou. Ergueu a mão e acenou num gesto de simpatia. Harry sabia bem o que tinha de fazer, ou seja, retomar o cumprimento. Deveria sair da varanda e dar-lhe as boas-vindas. Tinha de se mostrar um senhorio amistoso e um bom vizinho.

Bem, ele não era nada disso. No momento estava chocado. Quando o abalo passasse, sabia que seria consumido pela raiva.

- Vamos, garoto. - Ele segurou o cão pela coleira e virou-se para a casa, sem um gesto ou palavra, e bateu a porta depois de entrar.

Não estava acreditando.

Uma mulher.

E duas crianças!

"Hermione, você vai se ver comigo...".

Os dedos de Gina Weasley se fecharam devagar. Aquele devia ser o dono da casa e seu novo vizinho, Harry Potter. Com certeza ele não a vira acenar. Hesitante, Gina continuou a busca pelas filhas, então parou e estudou a casa de vários andares do outro lado do gramado.

Harry a observava de dentro da casa. Gina tinha um bom alcance de vista. Avistava a silhueta do proprietário contra a janela. Estranho. Por que não retribuíra o cumprimento? Ficou preocupada.

O que a corretora de imóveis tinha lhe dito sobre o homem? Que ele era o herói da cidade. Que tinha salvado várias pessoas de alguma catástrofe. Uma explosão ou incêndio, não sabia ao certo. Mas Gina tinha a impressão de que isso ocorrera havia bastante tempo.

Hermione falara muito sobre Harry Potter, mas Gina achara estranho ter alugado a casa e ainda não conhecer o proprietário. Ele não aparecera em nenhuma das visitas, permitindo que a corretora cuidasse de toda a transação.

Tentou lembrar-se de algo, de qualquer coisa sobre Harry.

Ele morava sozinho, segundo Hermione. Trabalhava em casa, fazendo móveis sob encomenda. Era excelente em trabalhos manuais. Gina achou ótimo, pois as gêmeas quebravam tudo em dobro. Portanto, não tinha dúvidas de que precisaria da ajuda dele até o vencimento do contrato.

Gina aprendera a lidar com coisas práticas de casa nos últimos anos. Não que Draco tivesse muita habilidade em prendas domésticas, mas eles dividiam as atividades do lar. Ele sempre ficava com a parte de manutenção.

Mas o marido tinha morrido, e Gina estava sozinha. Tinha as filhas para criar e muito trabalho a fazer.

Algumas vezes a vida organizada e moderada que tivera ao lado de Draco na cidade, logo depois do casamento, parecia ter acontecido a outra pessoa. Era um passado tão remoto do mundo presente, da pessoa que tinha sido, da pessoa que era hoje.

Agora, mais do que tudo era mãe.

Gina encarava a casa ao outro lado da rua, encarava Harry. Mas todos os seus pensamentos sumiram quando suas duas garotas apareceram correndo pelo gramado. Alice e Amanda brincavam de pega-pega e se divertiam de verdade. A alegria das meninas era contagiante. Gina desceu as escadas e sentou-se no último degrau.

Elas ficaram poucos instantes ao lado da mãe, logo continuando a brincadeira divertida. Gina acenou e observou-as desaparecer atrás do chalé. Respirou fundo, inalando o perfume fresco da grama.

Seria uma nova vida para todos. A decisão de mudar-se do apartamento na cidade fora difícil. Seus pais moravam no andar de baixo. Mas o local, pequeno para ela e o marido, tornara-se minúsculo com a chegada das gêmeas.

A gravidez fora inesperada. Gina e o marido tinham planejado trabalhar para juntar dinheiro e comprar uma casa no campo. O sonho terminara quando Draco sofrera o ataque cardíaco fatal.

Fazia seis anos, e, embora seus olhos não mais se enchessem de lágrimas, a dor ainda era grande. Draco morrera praticando Cooper. Em um minuto estava se despedindo dele, no outro conversava com a polícia para encaminhar o corpo.

A autópsia diagnosticara um problema congênito. Essas palavras deveriam tê-la consolado, mas apenas a irritavam. Como um homem de trinta e um anos podia morrer de uma hora para outra? Não conseguira compreender e demorou meses para aceitar o fato. Ainda mais quando descobriu que estava grávida.

Ouviu o conselho dos pais e ficou no apartamento. Parecia sua única ligação com Draco. Durante anos permitira que seus pais e os do falecido marido também, cuidassem da sua vida. Não era capaz de ir até a esquina sem avisá-los.

Só começou a perceber que tudo estava errado quando as crianças entraram na escola maternal. Alice ficava cada dia mais arrogante, e Amanda, tão quieta que até assustava as professoras.

Fora a gota d'água. Ela e as filhas precisavam se mudar. As gêmeas iniciariam o jardim de infância esse ano, e o momento pareceu-lhe perfeito para começar uma vida nova. Não admitiria para ninguém, em especial para a família, mas estava morrendo de medo. Até então, nunca tivera todas as responsabilidades sobre suas costas. Saíra da casa dos pais quando se casara e, depois de ter enviuvado, deixara que a família tomasse conta de tudo. Agora queria seguir sozinha. Mais do que isso, Gina e as filhas precisavam de um pouco de privacidade, de uma vida longe das lembranças de Draco. 

(...)

Obrigado pelos comentários *-*

Não deixem de comentar :)


	3. Chapter 3

Escolhera a cidade de Wayside, pois o emprego atendia a todas as suas necessidades. Lecionaria música para o pri mário na mesma escola em que matriculara as filhas. Visi tara a cidade algumas vezes antes de se decidir. Descobriu gostar da tranqüilidade do local e da simpatia das pessoas.

Assim que se levantou, sacudiu a grama que se grudara ao vestido e deu mais uma espiada na imponente casa. Bem, a maioria dos moradores tinha se mostrado sim pática. Da próxima vez que se encontrasse com Hermione, pediria mais informações sobre o proprietário.

- Filhinhas! Está na hora de jantar!

Alice apareceu de um lado. Quando a mãe chamou-a, Amanda veio correndo atrás.

- Por favor, mamãe, só mais cinco minutos - pediu Alice

- Por favor – insistiu Amanda.

Gina olhou para as duas.

- Está bem - concordou, tirando os cabelos do rosto de Alice. - Só mais cinco minutos.

Elas gritaram de alegria e saíram correndo. Ao ver as filhas se dirigindo para o lago, Gina ainda tentou adverti-las, mais uma vez, para que não se aproximassem da casa do Sr. Potter. Não existia cerca para dividir a propriedade.

Observou a brincadeira das filhas por mais alguns ins tantes. Alice e Amanda eram fisicamente idênticas, mas nunca vira duas crianças com comportamentos tão dife rentes. Nem pareciam ter nascido da mesma barriga. No entanto, se complementavam de maneira surpreendente. Enquanto Alice não parava de falar e de brincar, correndo de um lado para o outro, Amanda era quieta, pensativa e contentava-se em passar horas com um livro de figuras nas mãos ou desenhando.

As meninas tinham uma linguagem própria. Bastava uma frase ou um simples olhar para se entenderem. Gina achava que já conhecera o amor: pelos pais, por Draco, mesmo que por pouco tempo, mas nada se comparava à adoração que sentia por suas filhas. Elas eram sua razão de viver.

E sua salvação.

Suspirando, voltou-se para a casa. Alice e Amanda já não eram mais seus queridos bebês. As duas cresciam a olhos vistos. Dali em diante tudo seria diferente. Freqüentando a escola, precisariam bem menos da mãe. Pela primeira vez depois de anos, Gina teria um pouco de liberdade.

Nesses períodos, ela parava para se perguntar o que faria no futuro. O primeiro passo foi voltar a trabalhar.

Abriu a porta, que rangia, e entrou na casa. Olhou à sua volta. Os móveis que trouxera pareciam estranhos dentro de uma sala tão espaçosa. No apartamento, tudo era muito apertado, ainda mais depois do nascimento das gêmeas. Tinha até se esquecido de como gostava do sofá colorido e da namoradeira que comprara com Draco. Conforme percorria a sala, ia tocando os móveis que mais apreciava. O piano era seu predileto.

O amor pela música tornara-se uma constante em sua vida. Aprendera a tocar os clássicos, mas a preferência por música popular sempre irritava os professores. Em vez de participar de concertos, optou por dar aulas. Depois do nascimento das filhas, parou de trabalhar, percebendo só agora o quanto sentia falta de lecionar.

Analisou as caixas de papelão espalhadas pelo chão, contento livros e outros pertences pessoais. Que bagunça! Mesmo assim, adorava a sala. Apaixonara-se desde que colocara os pés lá dentro com a corretora de imóveis. A parede em frente à porta era toda de pedra, com uma grande lareira no centro.

Nada, nem mesmo o caos da mudança, mudaria a ma ravilhosa visão de sentar-se em cima do tapete ao lado das filhas em uma fria noite de inverno. Embevecida pelos pensamentos, mas cansada demais para fazer algo, Gina espiou a cozinha. Estava mais bagunçada ain da. "Mais tarde", pensou.

Era junho e planejara a mudança para que coincidisse com o término da escola maternal. Portanto, teria o verão inteiro para colocar a casa em ordem e acostumar a fa mília ao ambiente antes que o novo ano letivo recome çasse para as três.

Subiu as escadas e trocou os lençóis das camas das filhas.

Queria colocá-las cedo para dormir, depois do jantar e de um bom banho. No dia seguinte, desfaria as malas.

Assim que terminou de arrumar o quarto, Gina entrou no banheiro e lavou o rosto com água fria. O calor estava terrível, mas os dias de verão que se aproximavam prometiam ser bem mais quentes. Seria ótimo. Poderia nadar com as meninas no lago, fazer piqueniques, coisas que a vida na cidade não permitia.

Seus pais apareceriam no verão, bem como os de Draco, que tinham prometido visitá-las durante as férias. Não impediria o contato dos avós com as netas, mas não se deixaria convencer a voltar. Sabia que os quatro tenta riam persuadi-la. Os sogros quiseram presenteá-la com uma casa maior em qualquer lugar. Mesmo assustada, Gina buscava sua independência. O mais importante era sair da constante vigilância da família.

Fizera uma promessa: assim que terminasse o contrato, decidiria o que fazer. Mas pensaria nisso mais tarde. Ainda tinha algum tempo.

Observou-se no espelho, tocando o contorno dos olhos. Aos trinta e quatro anos, estava tão envolvida com as filhas que não cuidava muito de si.

- Quem é você, Gina Weasley?"", indagou-se.

Não sabia mais como responder à pergunta. Na maioria das vezes, contentava-se em ser a mãe de Alice e Amanda. Mas havia os momentos de solidão, as ocasiões em que sonhava estar nos braços de outro homem de novo. Sentia falta do toque másculo, da intimidade, do calor de um corpo forte ao lado do seu. Queria ser desejada.

Surgiria outro amor em sua vida? Achava difícil. Como será que esse homem hipotético se sentiria tendo de di vidi-la com duas crianças?

Gina sorriu. Amor. Homens. Por que pensava nisso agora? A mudança devia ter lhe despertado a libido.

O som do relógio cuco trouxe-a de volta à realidade.

Deixaria o amor para depois. Agora tinha de ir à procura das filhas.

- Mamãe! Mamãe!

Assustada com o grito das gêmeas, saiu correndo do banheiro. Viu as meninas chegando com um cachorro latindo atrás.

- O que houve? - perguntou Gina, do alto da escada.

- Um monstro nos assustou!

- Sim, mamãe! Um monstro terrível veio atrás de nós! Ele tentou nos matar!

Gina correu para acudir as pequenas.

- Calma, queridas! O que aconteceu?

As duas começaram a falar e chorar ao mesmo tempo.

Gina ajoelhou-se na frente das meninas, muito ner vosas, e abraçou-as. Amanda chorava sem parar.

- Conte o que aconteceu para a mamãe, Amanda.

- Um horrível homem-monstro gritou com a gente!

- Onde?

- Naquela casa - disse, apontando para a residência do senhorio.

- O Sr. Potter? Nosso vizinho?

As duas confirmaram.

- O que ele falou para vocês?

- Ele disse: "Saiam daqui, suas fedelhas! Fiquem longe da minha casa!" - imitou Alice.

- E depois, falou: "Nunca mais se aproximem!".

- Ele gritou com vocês? - perguntou Gina.

- Sim - respondeu Amanda.

- Muito alto - adicionou Alice.

- E o cachorro dele quase mordeu a gente.

- Verdade, mamãe! O cachorro pulou e ficou latindo sem parar. Ele ia morder a gente. Nós fugimos bem depressa.

Gina se levantou. As meninas ficaram agarradas às suas pernas. Enquanto acariciava as pequenas cabeças, sua mente trabalhava a mil por hora. Estava indignada.

Quem ele pensava que era? Desculpara-o quando não re tribuíra ao seu cumprimento, mas agora era demais. Será que não queria conhecer a pessoa para quem alugava o chalé?

Se Harry Potter não queria ser simpático com Gina, tudo bem. Agora; assustar suas filhas! Que atrevimento! O instinto materno falou mais alto, e a raiva tomou conta de Gina

- Esperem aqui - ordenou às crianças.

- Mamãe! Não vá!

- Não acontecerá nada, Alice. Não saiam daqui. Voltarei dentro de alguns minutos.

A porta bateu atrás de Gina, que saiu furiosa em direção à casa do outro lado do gramado. Respirou fundo e cerrou os punhos, preparando-se para confrontar o su posto "monstro".

Quando estava se aproximando da varanda dos fundos; o cachorro começou a latir. Ela olhou para o animal e parou no mesmo instante.

Com as mãos na cintura e encostado em um dos pilares, Harry não reparou que receberia "visitas". Estava de lado, examinando o bosque, evidenciando sua presença masculina.

Gina ficou impressionada com a beleza de Harry Potter. O perfil muito bem-feito e os cabelos mostravam todo o significado de "moreno alto, bonito e sensual". Ela o imaginara mais velho e mesmo assusta dor, concordando de certa forma com o relato das filhas. Mas o homem com quem se deparava não tinha nada de monstro. De jeito nenhum. Ele era jovem, ativo. Seu corpo perfeito exalava vitalidade e saúde. Os braços mus culosos se evidenciavam pela camisa jeans, sem mangas.

Devido aos latidos incessantes do cachorro, Gina não conseguiu se mexer.

Até que o barulho de uma porta se fechando chamou- lhe a atenção. Virou-se e viu as gêmeas lado a lado nas escadas da varanda, de mãos dadas. Alice e Amanda continuavam a chorar e esperavam que a mãe resolvesse o problema. Isso a encorajou a continuar a caminhada de encontro ao senhorio.

- Quem você pensa que é? Como ousa apavorar mi nhas filhas? Elas não estavam incomodando ninguém...

- Elas se encontravam na minha propriedade.

- Duas crianças não têm como saber quando estão invadindo território alheio.

- Eu não as quero aqui.

Gina aproximou-se mais da varanda, pretendendo encará-lo, mas Harry se movimentou com a mesma rapi dez, afastando-se.

- Elas estavam atrapalhando alguém?

- Essa não é a questão.

- Pelo amor de Deus, são duas crianças! Todas gostam de brincar por aí...

- Não na minha propriedade.

O fato de ele não encará-la a irritava em demasia.

- E como você sugere que eu as mantenha longe de sua casa? Não há cerca demarcando o terreno.

- Isso é um problema seu.

- Não é bem assim. É você quem as quer longe. A propriedade é sua. Sugiro que levante uma cerca.

- E eu sugiro que você se mude. Não quero crianças morando aqui.

- Como se atreve? Eu aluguei a casa! De você, devo acrescentar! Devia ter pensado nisso antes de assinar o contrato!

- Foi um grande erro. Eu não sabia.

- Se tivesse se interessado mais, descobriria logo. Era só aparecer na corretora. Não escondi minhas filhas de ninguém.

- Foi Hermione, a corretora de imóveis, quem cometeu o erro.

- Isso, Sr. Potter, não é problema meu. Estou aqui para ficar.

- Veremos!

- Sim, veremos. Você descobrirá que não me intimido com facilidade. - Gina contornou o corrimão, com a intenção de encará-lo. Harry se afastou de novo. - Você po deria fazer o favor de olhar para mim quando estou falando?

Harry hesitou por um instante; então, determinado, vol tou-se para ela. Gina não conseguiu esconder o es panto. Levou as mãos à boca ao ver a imensa cicatriz. Queimadura. Ia desde a linha dos cabelos, passava pelo canto do olho esquerdo e descia pela face, desaparecendo dentro da camisa jeans.

- Contente agora? - perguntou ele, sarcástico.

Ela abriu a boca para falar, mas não conseguiu pro nunciar uma única sílaba.

- É isso - continuou Harry. - Dê uma boa olhada! Eu não me importo. Quando terminar, arrume suas ma las e leve suas filhas daqui.

- Eu ... Eu sinto ... muito - desculpou-se, dando um passo para trás.

- Poupe sua compaixão. Não preciso disso. Agora vá! - berrou ele, vendo-a voltar para casa.

O cachorro recomeçou a ladrar, mas a voz de Harry alcançou Gina.

- E enquanto você arruma sua mudança, mantenha sua filhas bem longe de mim!

Isso a deteve na mesma hora.

O sangue subiu-lhe à cabeça e a raiva tomou conta de suas emoções. Virou-se e voltou devagar até a varanda. Seu olhar se encontrou com o de Harry. Encarou-o. Até o cachorro se calou.

Dessa vez foi ele quem se afastou. Caminhou para trás enquanto Gina subia as escadas.

Ela chegou tão perto que Harry viu a ameaça nos olhos azuis.

- Não me importo em saber quem você é: herói ou santo. Não ligo a mínima para o que você já fez ou deixou de fazer. Também não me interesso em saber se tem ou não meios para lidar com seus problemas pessoais. Se há duas pessoas que me interessam nessa vida, Sr. Potter, são as minhas filhas!

- Escute...

- Escute você! Foi um longo caminho para eu chegar até aqui. Tenho um emprego à minha espera e um con trato de um ano. Você o assinou, e acredite quando eu digo que pretendo mantê-lo. Então, quer você goste ou não, nós ficaremos. Comece a se conformar!

Ela sustentou o olhar por alguns instantes, desafian do-o a responder. Não ouvindo réplica, virou-se de súbito e desceu as escadas.

- Só mais uma coisa: nunca mais ouse chamar minhas filhas de fedelhas! - E foi para sua casa.

(...)

Prévia do 4 -)

- Ora, ora! Suponho que você tenha conhecido Harry...

- E, desde então, mora sozinho aqui?

- Mas o que... Hermione! Hermione! Volte aqui! - berrou ele, brecando o carro. - Quero falar com você!

- Olá. Meu nome é Alice. E o seu?

- Ela também nos contou que você é um herói...

- Sinto muito, Sr. Potter. Sei que prometi manter as meninas afastadas, mas Alice não é muito obediente.


	4. Chapter 4

Semanas depois, Gina observava suas filhas caminharem, de braços abertos, por uma linha imaginária que dividiria os dois terrenos.

Estava contente por ter conseguido mantê-las afasta das da casa de Harry, pelo menos por enquanto. Alice e Amanda ainda desconfiavam um pouco do que a mãe lhes dissera sobre Harry Potter. Procurara explicar-lhes que ele não era um monstro, mas sim um homem com cicatrizes de um terrível acidente. Gina também lhes dissera que Harry era alguém muito corajoso, que salvara várias pessoas de um incêndio.

A compaixão natural das garotas as tornava solidárias, e elas sempre prometiam fazendo o sinal da cruz que não se aproximariam da casa. Concordavam quando a mãe lhes dizia que o Sr. Potter gostava de ficar sozinho, e nas últimas semanas, Gina conseguira mantê-las obedientes.

Até então.

Embora estivesse satisfeita com o fato de Alice e Aman da não mais temerem Harry, deveria ter imaginado que a curiosidade infantil ultrapassaria qualquer advertência que fizera ou qualquer promessa das filhas.

A caminhonete dele não estava ali, o que indicava que não se encontrava em casa. Apesar disso, Gina cha mou as gêmeas, que correram na direção oposta, para longe da residência de Harry. Por enquanto.

Na verdade, ela sabia que mantê-las longe seria uma tarefa bastante árdua. Mas não tinha escolha. Havia se comprometido a ficar em Wayside pelo próximo ano e, se tivesse de brincar de brincar com as meninas no jardim, não hesitaria em fazê-lo. Imagine deixá-las dentro de casa!

Era um preço alto a pagar por sua independência. Uma buzina chamou-lhe a atenção. O veículo vinha pela estradinha. Era Hermione Granger, a corretora de imó veis. Gina abriu a porta e foi até a varanda, acenando para a jovem, que estacionou seu BMW.

- Olá, Gina! Já arrumou tudo?

- Quase - respondeu ela, apertando a mão de Gina.

- Ainda tenho algumas caixas para desempacotar.

- Vim ver se você precisava de ajuda.

- Sim, na verdade preciso.

- Fale, querida.

Um simples olhar de Gina para a casa de Harry deixou tudo bem claro.

- Ora, ora! Suponho que você tenha conhecido Harry...

- Acertou na mosca!

- O que ele fez? - perguntou Hermione, parecendo constrangida.

- O Sr. Potter disse para eu fazer minhas malas e sumir daqui com as minhas fedelhas.

- Era o que eu temia.

- Hermione, por que não me falou que ele não queria alugar a casa para uma pessoa com crianças?

- Porque é disso que ele precisa,

- Como?

- Sinto muito por tê-la colocado nessa posição, Gina, mas Harry é meu primo. Conheço-o desde que nas ci. É uma pessoa maravilhosa. Ele adorava crianças, ado rava as pessoas. Desde o acidente, passou a ficar recluso feito um eremita. Precisa de diversão, de uma vida social.

- O que acontecem, afinal?

- Houve uma explosão em uma fábrica de produtos químicos na cidade vizinha. Na ocasião, meu primo era voluntário do corpo de bombeiros e foi um dos primeiros a chegar ao local do acidente. Sem hesitar, ele correu para dentro do fogo e salvou cinco pessoas. Quando estava voltando, o telhado desabou. Harry ficou preso sob uma viga em brasa.

- Que horror!

- Sim. Foi terrível. Ele passou por inúmeras cirurgias plásticas, mas por fim decidiu conviver com as cicatrizes. - Hermione titubeou. - Algumas pessoas não compreen deram. Por isso ele se mudou de lá. Faz cinco anos.

- E, desde então, mora sozinho aqui?

- Sim. Harry construiu essa casa há três anos. Os Kelly moraram alguns anos no chalé e, como já lhe disse, eram pessoas de idade.

- E você me ofereceu a casa para tentar reabilitá-lo?

- Não, é lógico que não. Achei que ter uma família morando ao lado faria com que saísse da toca. Em especial por causa das garotas. Elas são uns doces. Duvido que Harry consiga resistir aos encantos de suas filhas.

- É aí que você se engana. Ele quase as matou de susto.

- Ah! As cicatrizes! Eu deveria ter lhe contado. Já nem reparo mais nelas. Só ele as enxerga. Harry as usa para manter as pessoas afastadas. Você ficou muito impressionada?

- Eu estaria mentindo se não dissesse que foi um grande choque. Mas a minha irritação com ele foi maior.

- Você lhe disse algumas verdades?

- Ele mereceu.

- Que maravilha!

- Harry não achou. Nem eu. Tremi feito uma vara verde.

Hermione abriu um belo sorriso.

- Mas ele se calou. E vocês ficarão aqui.

- Sim - concordou Gina. - Nós ficaremos. A menos que ele vá à Justiça.

- Duvido. O contrato está assinado. Quem mandou ele preferir pescar do que ir ao meu escritório ver a pa pelada? - Hermione não escondia o contentamento. - Isso é excelente!

A atenção da corretora voltou-se para a estradinha.

- Bem, acho melhor seguir meu caminho. Harry está chegando. Ele deixou um milhão de mensagens na minha secretária eletrônica e não retornei nenhum dos telefo nemas. - Hermione entrou no carro e ligou o motor antes mesmo de fechar a porta. - Vou esperar mais alguns dias até que ele se acalme.

- Covarde! - berrou Gina, acenando para Hermione.

- Eu lhe telefono durante a semana, querida - respondeu, sorrindo.

Harry só foi avistar o carro da prima quando ela passou ao seu lado na estradinha. Ele virou sua caminhonete para a direita evitando um acidente. Então percebeu quem era a motorista...

- Mas o que... Hermione! Hermione! Volte aqui! - berrou ele, brecando o carro. - Quero falar com você!

- Agora não, Harry! Estou muito ocupada! - Com um aceno e levantando uma nuvem de pó, ela sumiu.

Xingando sem parar, Harry estacionou direito a cami nhonete e desceu.

- Vamos, garoto!

Wilbur saltou da carroceria e correu para a varanda.

Harry deu um passo para segui-lo quando avistou Gina.

Ele parou. Por um longo instante apenas a fitou, mas a distância o impedia de discernir-lhe as feições. Todavia, as mãos na cintura e sua postura rígida lhe diziam que a ela estava pronta para discutir.

Mas Harry não queria saber de conversa. Passara mui tas noites em claro tentando imaginar uma solução para se livrar da viúva Weasley, mas nada lhe parecia coerente.

Sua mente preferia mostrar-lhe a imagem de quando a vira pela primeira vez, livre e muito feminina. E na escuridão de seu quarto, a fantasia de ter uma mulher como Gina deitada ao seu lado falava mais alto do que a vontade de mandá-la embora.

Mas agora ela parecia diferente, mais uma criança desamparada, não a mulher sensual que descera as es cadas da varanda com tanta graça. Gina o fitava como se soubesse que a imagem o rondaria durante a noite. Mesmo assim, Harry não conseguia desviar o olhar.

Ela era tão adorável! Magra, alta, com a quantidade perfeita de curvas. Harry imaginou o que encontraria por baixo da calça jeans e da camisa branca.

Gina permaneceu imóvel, permitindo o minucioso exame, como se quisesse dizer: "Vá em frente, meu se nhor, ouse chegar perto!".

Harry forçou-se a não sorrir, mesmo sabendo que ela não o enxergava direito.

Gina não tinha noção de quanto era bonita. Os cabelos avermelhados moldavam-lhe o rosto oval e caíam-lhe nos ombros. O erguer de seu queixo fez com que Harry sentisse vontade de chegar bem mais perto para analisar melhor aqueles olhos tão azuis.

Lembrava-se muito bem deles desde o primeiro encon tro, quando chispavam de raiva. Olhos que poderia ob servar para sempre. Olhos que poderia mergulhar e...

Wilbur lambeu-lhe a mão, fazendo com que as chaves da caminhonete caíssem ao chão. Harry abaixou-se para pegá-las e colocou-as no bolso. Já perdera tempo demais com essa mulher e suas filhas. Tinha muito trabalho a fazer.

Harry meneou a cabeça. "Não seja mais tolo do que você já está sendo... ".

Sem um gesto ou palavra, se virou e entrou na casa.

Que homem peculiar, pensou Gina. Nenhum cum primento, nenhum aceno, apenas uma hostilidade, para ela, sem fundamento.

Gina devia ter feito mais perguntas para Hermione sobre Harry. Não que se importasse. Seu instinto lhe dizia que ele fora um homem adorável no passado, bem dife rente do que se mostrava agora.

Ficou observando a paisagem por mais alguns momen tos, depois entrou em casa.

Contanto que Harry não assustasse suas filhas, não te ria motivos para perturbá-lo.

Harry observou o cão latir.

- O que foi, Wilbur? - perguntou, afastando-se da banqueta de trabalho. Dirigiu-se até a porta.

A resposta foi um rostinho sério, feminino, com um nariz levemente arrebitado. A pequena de cabelos avermelhados o olhava pela janela.

Então ela sorriu.

- Olá. Meu nome é Alice. E o seu?

Sem nem sequer abrir a boca, Harry voltou para o tra balho. Pegou a lixa e continuou a passá-la sobre o pé da mesa para dar os toques finais.

A primeira idéia foi afugentá-la dali, mas não tivera sucesso da última vez. Só conseguira atrair a mãe furiosa. E a última coisa que desejava era um novo encontro. com a viúva Weasley. Não queria perder mais uma noite de sono.

Talvez se a ignorasse, a menina fosse embora.

- O cachorro é bravo? Não gosto de cachorros bravos. Quando eu era pequena, quase fui mordida por um. Ele se chama Wilbur, não? Que simpático! Olhe, está olhando para mim. - Alice acenou. - Olá, Wilbur!

O cão latiu ao escutar seu nome. - Quieto - ordenou Harry.

O cachorro, pronto para se levantar, mudou de idéia ao ver a expressão do dono.

- Deixe-o sair para brincar comigo. Tenho uma irmã, mas ela prefere ficar olhando livros. Não gosto de livros velhos. Mamãe quer que eu a ajude na cozinha. Também não quero. Prefiro brincar no jardim. Wilbur não sabe pegar tocos de madeira?

- Não - respondeu Harry com firmeza, achando que conseguiria afastá-la.

- Então posso brincar aqui com ele? Poderia fazer cafuné no pêlo dele. Está bem?

- Não.

- Porque não?

- Porque não.

- Você fala isso toda hora, mas a mamãe diz que não resposta.

- É a única que tenho.

- O que você está fazendo? - insistiu Alice.

- Trabalhando.

Antes de Harry se dar conta do que acontecia, a menina entrou na casa e colocou-se a seu lado.

- O que é isso?

Harry a olhou com atenção. Era uma linda garotinha.

Não teria mais de cinco anos. - O pé de uma mesa.

- Posso pôr a mão?

- Vá em frente.

Alice tocou a madeira e sorriu.

- É lindo.

- Obrigado.

- Por nada. - A pequena se abaixou e começou a acariciar o animal. -Mamãe falou que você não é um homem-monstro. Você não é, mesmo?

- Não - respondeu Harry, quase sorrindo.

- Eu sabia. Mamãe nunca mente. Ela disse que você não é malvado e que está arrependido por ter nos as sustado. É verdade?

-Sim.

- Ela também nos contou que você é um herói...

-E?

- E que você é um homem triste. Falou também sobre o acidente.

Harry deixou o trabalho de lado. Colocou o pé da mesa em cima das coxas e olhou para a pequena.

- O que mais mamãe falou?

- Ela disse que você se machucou em um terrível acidente. - Alice levou as mãos à cabeça, depois as abaixou para continuar afagando Wilbur. - É verdade?

- Sim?

- Houve um incêndio?

-Sim.

- Você se queimou?

-Sim.

- Doeu?

-Sim.

- Mamãe tinha razão. Pediu que fôssemos boazinhas e não nos assustássemos com você. E que deveríamos sentir pena por você.

- Bem, garota, Você pode falar para a mamãe que eu não preciso...

- Alice!

A menina correu até a porta e olhou para fora.

- Lá vem mamãe! Preciso ir. - Alice parou e franziu o cenho. - Mamãe o chama de Sr. Potter, mas eu acho muito comprido.

- Harry.

- Até mais, Harry. Adeus, Wilbur - despediu-se Alice fazendo um afago na cabeça do cão .

A porta de tela bateu após sua passagem, e a menina saiu correndo. Harry pegou o pé da mesa e voltou a lixá-la, Viu Alice acenando e gesticulando para a irmã, que a esperava do outro lado do gramado.

Relutante, Harry aproximou-se da porta de tela. Não se surpreendeu com a presença de Gina no topo da escada da varanda. Deparou-se com um olhar cheia de remorso, o qual sustentou par um tempo. Ela mordeu o lábio, e Harry acompanhou o movimento.

- Sinto muito, Sr. Potter. Sei que prometi manter as meninas afastadas, mas Alice não é muito obediente.

Harry não respondeu. Não sabia o que dizer. Já se esquecera de como conversar com as pessoas, em especial com as mulheres. Em vez disso, mantinha-se seguro, a salvo. O silêncio começava a se tornar inconveniente. Observou o rosto de Gina enrubescer.

- Conversarei com ela de novo, Sr. Potter.

Harry a fitou através da porta de tela, mas, mais uma vez, não conseguiu responder. Sabia, porém, que tinha de dizer algo.

- Espero que ela não tenha incomodado muito. Alice é muito tagarela.

- Sim - concordou ele, forçando as palavras. - É mesmo.

A resposta calma pareceu minimizar o clima de tensão.

Gina sorriu, o que lhe transformou o rosto. Harry sen tiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe o corpo.

"Ela não faz a menor idéia de como me abala", pensou ele.

A mão de Harry pegou a maçaneta da porta e, por um instante, Gina achou que seria convidada a entrar. Teria recusado, é lógico, mas a simples idéia do convite deixou contente.

Gina queria que ele o fizesse, por inúmeros motivos. Em primeira lugar, queria analisá-lo melhor. O homem que confrontara semanas atrás era indefinível. O que vira na estrada hoje cedo estava bem longe disso.

Tinha vontade de estudá-la, de enxergar a pessoa que havia por trás daquelas cicatrizes. Queria conhecer a Harry Potter que Hermione dissera estar escondido, fingindo ser algo que não era.

Não soube por que o súbito impulso lhe pareceu tão importante. Hermione tinha razão, ele estava machucado. Sabia que a dor ia além dos ferimentos físicos. Gina sempre teve um lugar no coração para as pessoas mais necessitadas, e Harry parecia uma delas.

Compaixão, supôs Gina, era isso o que sentia. Sabia que Harry desprezaria tal sentimento, em especial se vindo dela. Fora um homem muito bonito antes do acidente, e ainda era. Com certeza, sempre estivera rodeado de mulhe res. Tornar-se objeto de piedade devia ter sido bastante difícil.

Não, não faria isso com Harry. Respeitaria seus desejos. Voltaria para casa. Tinha uma missão a cumprir: man ter as filhas afastadas. Respeitaria sua privacidade, um mundo que ele criara sozinho. Não o incomodaria mais.

- É... melhor eu ir andando, Sr. Potter. As meninas... Eu vou ao supermercado. Minha despensa está vazia. Ficaremos fora por um tempo...

- Até logo.

- Até logo. E mais uma vez, lhe peço desculpas. - Como não houve uma resposta, Gina virou-se, a fim de voltar para casa.

As gêmeas a esperavam na varanda. Em poucos ins tantes, as colocava dentro do carro.

"Que homem mais esquisito", pensou Gina. Era melhor agir como ele queria e ficar longe. Mas, assim que entrou na estradinha, não resistiu à tentação de olhar para a casa de Harry e ver se estava sendo observada.

Não estava.

(...)

Prévia do 5

- Venha, Amanda, está tudo bem. Não é mesmo, Harry?

A menina tinha os lábios da mãe. Por que não os vira em Alice? Talvez por ela não parar de falar, impedindo, assim, um estudo mais detalhado de suas feições. Apesar de idênticas, Amanda tinha algo de diferente.

- Posso pegar um cubo de gelo?

- Estou tão envergonhada, Sr. Potter... Nem sei o que dizer. Deve me achar uma péssima mãe, que não conse gue nem controlar as próprias filhas.

- E claro que não! E por que você haveria de ter biscoitos? - Gina respirou fundo. - Desça já daí, garota! Voltem para casa agora! Irei conversar com vocês dentro de um minuto!

Deliciada, percebeu que Harry lhe acariciava a parte interna do pulso. Assim que olhou para baixo, ele soltou-a. Levan tou-se bem depressa e foi para o outro canto da cozinha.

"Eu a toquei... "

COMENTEEM ;**


End file.
